Octobre
by Anarkia
Summary: Ils se rencontrent au clair de lune par une nuit froide d’automne et se découvrent sous un autre jour… Il lui laisse sa cape pour la réchauffer… et son cœur au passage… Draco x Ginny


Titre: Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens!

La jeune femme rousse retint son souffle. Était-ce des pleurs qu'elle venait d'entendre? Non… certainement pas. Le bruit provenait sans nul doute de la forêt interdite; ce devait être un animal, ou le vent…

Il était tard et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la jeune femme avait besoin de la froide tranquillité du crépuscule pour réfléchir. Elle s'était donc réfugié dans cette clairière où elle aimait traîner seule lors des soirs de vague à l'âme. Mais la rosée automnale avait eu raison de son besoin de solitude et elle se leva pour partir, complètement frigorifiée. Ce bruit se fit entendre à nouveau, plus clairement cette fois. C'était une plainte étouffée, comme si quelqu'un essayait vainement de retenir ses sanglots. La voix était grave, masculine. Le sang de Ginny se figea et elle se leva, tournant sur elle même en tendant l'oreille. L'obscurité était si dense maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait se fier à ses yeux pour en découvrir l'origine… et la rouquine ne voulait pas faire fuir le malheureux en allumant sa baguette. Alors elle tendit l'oreille et se fia à la direction de la brise et à la lueur de la lune pour conduire ses pas. Elle sortit de la clairière par le petit chemin qui menait au lac… et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Appuyé contre un arbre, Draco Malfoy avait les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux d'un blond très pâle, les traits crispés, le corps tremblant. Lorsqu'il vit émerger la jeune femme de la forêt, le Préfet se releva légèrement et lança un regard de glace à la Griffondor.

-Eh bien, on fricote dans les bois la nuit, Weasley! Qui est l'heureux élu? Ne me dit pas que c'est mon petit Pote Potter!

-Je suis seule.

-Dommage. Ce n'est quand même pas prudent pour une fille d'être dehors après le couvre-feu… 15 points de moins pour Griffondor, déclara le préfet. Maintenant rentre au château tout de suite.

Le Serpentard avait parlé d'une voix lasse, dénuée de toute son animosité habituelle. Il voulait la paix, seulement être seul enfin…

-Malfoy?

-Je t'ai demandé de rentrer, Wesley. J'ai même été courtois, je pense, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus… Une retenue?

-Mal… Draco? murmura la jeune femme, hésitante. Draco, je t'ai entendu…

Ginny s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

-Tu pleurais…

-Non mais, tu rêves! Tu as dû m'entendre bailler, voilà tout, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, impatiente et avança sa main vers son visage. Sans douceur, elle récupéra du bout des doigts une larme qui avait coulé de ses yeux en lui jetant un regard sévère.

-Et ça c'est quoi, une goutte d'eau du lac qui s'est envolée pour venir se poser sur ta joue d'elle-même, je présume?

Draco grogna.

-C'est bon… et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, mes humeurs, de toute façon… Retourne jouer à la poupée avec tes copines rouge et or. Ça vaudra mieux.

-Oh je t'en prie! dit la jeune femme, exaspérée, en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe devant lui. Il y a une minute tu croyais que je venais de me taper Harry dans les bois et maintenant tu voudrais que j'aille jouer à la poupée? Faudrait choisir : je suis une femme ou une enfant? dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

-T'es la sœur de Weasmoche…

-Et oui…

-Et la copine de Miss je-sais-tout…

-En plein dans le mille!

-Et l'égérie de Potter… c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Désolée de te décevoir.

-Il n'a pas voulu de toi?

La jeune femme soupira fortement : ce Serpentard stupide allait venir à bout de sa patience bien vite, s'il continuait comme ça!

-Inverse la situation et tu seras plus près de la vérité… Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Malfoy! Peux-tu me dire ce que faisait cette larme sur ton visage de marbre si tu es aussi froid et détaché que tu le prétends?

-Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel… les autres s'en chargent pour moi. Je n'ai qu'à envoyer un regard par ci, par là, et le tour est joué : on me fout la paix! …Sauf une rouquine idiote qui traîne dans les bois seule la nuit et qui me découvre en plein coup de spleen.

-Ça va si mal que ça?

-Si tu crois que je vais te donner des détails croustillants sur mon adorable personne pour que tu ailles tout colporter à tes petits copains Griffon, eh bien tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, un air d'excuse sur son visage.

-Je sais… tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance et je le comprends. Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie quelques minutes, alors? … seulement pour discuter de tout et de rien, je te rassure. Je rentre bientôt, c'est promis; je suis frigorifiée alors je ne tiendrai pas trop longtemps, sois-en sûr!

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Êtes-vous tous comme ça, les Lions, à vouloir sauver le monde entier? Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu rentres tu n'auras pas ma mort sur la conscience… je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter dans le lac noir –enfin pas ce soir-… je vais attendre qu'il soit plus froid, comme ça je vais mourir d'hypothermie plus vite.

-Tu as un drôle d'humour, tu sais… En fait je suis pas certaine que s'en est, c'est ça le - plus effrayant. Regarde-moi et redit ça, Draco…

Le blond leva ses grands yeux gris vers elle.

-Je blaguais, je t'assure… ça va bien… Je te l'ai dit : c'est seulement un coup de déprime… ça passera!

Ginny frissonna en croisant les orbes d'acier du jeune homme. Draco Malfoy se releva légèrement et retira sa cape de velours noir pour la poser sur les épaules de la rouquine, sans un mot.

-Merci…dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne te savais pas si galant!

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-C'est normal. N'importe quel homme digne de ce nom aurait fait pareil, je crois, même pour une rouquine enquiquinante…

Un rire clair résonna dans l'air frais du soir.

-He bien j'ai 6 frères et aucun d'eux n'a jamais rien fait de tel!

-Je répète : n'importe quel HOMME digne de ce nom aurait fait de même… C'est de notoriété publique que les mâles Weasley ne sont pas à proprement parlé des gentlemen!

-Ils ont d'autres qualités… répondit-elle sèchement. Tu sembles amer lorsque tu dis que les autres te juges sans te connaître, et quelques secondes plus tard tu fais de même. C'est désagréable et complètement inutile avec moi… Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive et d'attaquer ma famille sans raison! Ils sont supers, drôles, protecteurs, généreux et j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir.

-Pardon… je ne voulais pas d…

-Bon, ça va, on ne chasse pas les vieilles rivalités en 5 minutes, n'est-ce pas?

Draco fit un faible sourire en hochant la tête.

-Tu es toujours aussi gentille? … ou est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur que je tente la traversée du lac à la nage?

-Bah… ça dépend des jours… Dit, la traversée tu la ferais nu où tu garderais tes vêtements? Non, parce qu'il faut me le dire tout de suite, il y des chances que je me cache dans un coin au lieu de rentrer au château dans le premier cas!

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement et Ginny éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Si tu voyais ta tête!

-Personne ne m'a jamais fait d'avances aussi directement… dit-il en se frottant le crâne.

La jeune femme rit de plus belle :

-Des avances? Allons! On se connaît depuis moins de 3 minutes… non, c'était plutôt une façon subtile et intelligente de te garder les pieds sur la terre ferme ce soir. La pudeur fait des miracles!

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, mais en vain. Honteux, se moqua avec elle de sa bêtise…

-Tu aurais pu être à Serpentard, tu sais. C'est le genre de plan tordu que des élèves de cette maison pourraient échafauder. Sauf que les intentions derrières n'auraient pas été les mêmes!

-Je sais… J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'y envoyer mais l'hérédité était trop forte…

-C'est vrai?

-Non… dit-elle en souriant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Décidément, tu me fais bien marcher, ce soir! J'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner qui tu es vraiment…

-Ginny Weasley. Pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant mine de retirer son chapeau dans un geste gracieux.

-Un vrai mousquetaire, ma foi!

-Dartagnan… pour tout dire. C'est mon préféré! … Tu connais les trois Mousquetaires? Mais c'est Moldu?

-Bah… tu sais… dit-il évasivement. Avant j'imaginais que j'étais Aramis…

-Le prêtre?

-Bah quoi!

La jeune femme se retint de rire.

-Non, rien! C'est juste que j'aurais cru… Athos, peut-être. Mais alors là! Aramis!

-Mais tu es bien une fille et tu te prends pour Dartagnan!

-Mais j'allais pas te dire que je préfère Milady de Winter et te faire la révérence, tout de même!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Question de principe. Quand je porterai une robe de bal avec des tonnes de crinoline et de jolis souliers, j'essaierai de me présenter avec plus de grâce devant le gentlemen qui a galamment déposé sa cape sur mes épaules, par un beau soir d'automne.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

-Il faudra que je pense à croiser ton chemin au bal d'Halloween, alors. Parce que si tu réussis à me faire une révérence plus gracieuse que le mouvement de chapeau que tu as exécuté tout à l'heure… je vais être obligé de me battre contre vos méchants amis Griffon pour avoir droit à une danse, mademoiselle Weasley!

La jeune femme resta interdite, sondant le visage de Draco avec attention.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire en langage de Serpentard, ça? Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre…

-Ça veut seulement dire… merci de…m'avoir redonné le moral… murmura-t-il, gêné... Je crois que tu devrais rentrer maintenant, avant d'attraper froid pour de bon.

-Oui… sûrement, dit-elle à regret.

La jeune femme se leva, et Draco se leva à son tour. Ginny esquissa un mouvement pour retirer la cape du blond mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Non… garde-là. Tu n'auras qu'à me la rendre demain… ou un autre jour. Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'en ai plusieurs autres.

-C'est très gentil, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu rentres aussi?

-Bientôt… je reste seulement quelques minutes encore.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es levé?

Draco sourit…

-Autre réflexe de gentleman qui a reçu un éducation sévère. Désolé, je vais essayer d'y remédier d'ici notre prochaine rencontre. Ça semble t'exaspérer…

-NON! Surtout pas, je trouve ça charmant! Je suis surprise, c'est tout…

-Comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que de discuter un jour avec un représentant de l'espèce des Griffondor m'apporterait un sentiment autre que de la contrariété...

Ginny posa doucement sa main sur son bras en lui faisant un sourire timide.

-Au cas où tu aurais besoin, à nouveau, de discuter de littérature moldue… ou de traversée du lac noir… tu peux venir me parler, tu sais. Ou m'écrire, ou me lancer des roches, ou me faire des yeux méchants… je comprendrai. Et je ne te poserai aucune question… Et je n'en parlerai pas, quoi que tu en penses, à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre… Je voulais que tu le saches.

-Et bien cela vous honore, miss Weasley. Je m'en souviendrai. J'ai été heureux de cette rencontre clandestine sous la lumière de la lune. Votre beauté éclairera mes nuits à tout jamais et tout le tralala que les gentilshommes balancent aux femmes pour les charmer mais qui ne fonctionne jamais quand on le voudrait… donc je ne le dirai pas, juste au cas…

Le jeune homme prit une jolie teinte carmin.

-Bonne nuit, Draco, dit Ginny dans un sourire énigmatique. À bientôt, j'espère.

Le jeune homme se contenta de faire un léger signe de tête et il la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Lorsque sa chevelure de feu eut complètement disparue derrière la lourde porte du château, Draco se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre en soupirant avec force.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous jouer là, Draco! On ne touche pas à cette fille, c'est clair? Tu sais tous les gens qui l'entourent! Tu te ferais mettre en pièce! C'est hors de question. Tu tiens beaucoup trop à ton joli minois pour ça… »

Le jeune homme blond attrapa un galet qui traînait à ses pieds.

-Et est-ce que sur la terre, les coups de foudre existent? demanda-t-il à la lune.

Il le tira avec force dans l'étendue d'eau presque calme et la petite pierre fit quelques rebonds avant de sombrer…

-C'était un oui, ça?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 20heures et la Grande Salle était déjà bondée. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur un décor un peu glauque où les citrouilles évidées emplissaient l'espace de leurs sourires grimaçants. C'était sans doute la soirée préférée de tous les étudiants de l'école. En effet, ceux qui détestaient habituellement les robes longues et les nœuds papillons avaient le choix d'opter pour un costume plus décontracté, comme par exemple l'ensemble crocs et oreilles pointues ou le classique drap blanc sur la tête. Le bal d'Halloween était l'occasion pour les élèves de changer de personnage, ou tout simplement, de s'empiffrer de sucreries en tout genre, ce qui en général, suffisait à détendre l'atmosphère. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petits îlots avec des tabourets confortables et des rafraîchissements étaient offerts aux élèves ayant atteint l'âge de la majorité. Comme toujours, la rivalité entre les maisons obligeait les élèves à se tenir en petits groupes étanches. Ainsi, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, on pouvait retrouver du côté gauche de la salle les élèves de Poufsouffle et ceux de Griffondor, et les Serdaigle et les Serpentard à la droite de la piste de danse.

-À quoi bon changer d'identité si tout le monde agit comme d'habitude! Marmonna Draco Malfoy.

-Ben voyons, Dray! Comme si tu allais te plaindre de ne pas avoir ces fichus Griffon dans les pattes ce soir, s'écria Goyle.

Draco baissa légèrement la tête, son regard d'acier se perdant sous son chapeau à larges bords orné d'une plume d'un gris bleuté.

-Ce que tu es beau dans ce costume, Draco! s'écria Pansy, complètement sous le charme. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?

-Bof… rien en particulier, seulement un chapeau et des habits qui traînaient dans les affaires de mon grand-père, dit-il évasivement.

-Vraiment? Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu porterais des fringues usagées? Et puis ce costume semble avoir été taillé exprès pour toi. Et l'étoffe est…

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, Pansy? Et puis je ressemble beaucoup à mon grand-père Malfoy à son âge, ce qui explique pour la taille. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. « Cette fille est vraiment une plaie… Quand je pense que mon père voudrait que je l'épouse en sortant de Poudlard… Non mais, il rêve! Je ne tiendrais pas 2 jours de vie commune avec elle... En fait, je ne survivrais sûrement pas à la première nuit…» Le jeune homme frissonna d'horreur et rebroussa chemin, finalement découragé par toute cette soirée. Pourquoi était-il là, au fait… Très certainement pas pour danser avec Pansy et i Elle /i … Elle devait être en train de rire avec ses camarades. Et puis elle devait porter un costume, il ne la retrouverait pas dans toute cette foule. Et même s'il la retrouvait, que lui dirait-il! Draco hocha la tête de dépit et se dirigea vers la sortie, résigné.

Alors qu'il longeait la piste de danse d'un pas rapide, tête baissée pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse, une main se posa sur son bras.

-Alors Dartagnan, qui est-ce que tu essayais de fuir comme ça? Pas moi, j'espère!

i Cette main… cette voix… /i

Draco frissonna et se retourna lentement pour la regarder.

La jeune femme lui sourit et recula d'un demi pas en inclinant gracieusement la tête. Elle portait une robe d'époque ivoire qui soulignait sa taille fine. Ses cheveux de feu étaient remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon sophistiqué et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient avec impudeur sur ses épaules nues.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun mot ne lui vint.

-Tu es… vous êtes…

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres et sentit son regard se brouiller. Le jeune homme se cacha à nouveau derrière les bord de son chapeau et lui murmura :

-Pardonne mon impolitesse… c'est…que ne trouve pas les mots pour dire à quel point du es… sublime… ce soir.

Ginny rougit en constatant à quel point elle troublait le jeune homme.

-J'ai eu peur que tu t'en ailles sans que je n'aie réussi à te parler…

-C'était moins une, dit-il en souriant. Tu voulais me rendre ma cape, j'imagine…

-Non… non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te la rendre… dit-elle, honteuse. C'est que j'y suis très attachée maintenant. Elle m'accompagne tous les soirs lors de ma promenade près du lac et… elle a ce je-ne-sais-quoi de particulier. C'est peut-être le léger parfum de fleurs de tilleul qui s'en dégage, ou le fait que ce soit le seul objet qui me permette de me rappeler que cette soirée n'était pas un rêve… je n'en sais rien, dit-elle à voix basse. Et comme tu as dit que tu n'y tenais pas particulièrement… et que tu n'as pas cherché à la récupérer, j'ai cru que…

Draco leva un regard incrédule vers elle.

-Est-ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose, Ginny? Dit-le moi maintenant parce que si c'est encore une ruse pour me confondre, je… je le prendrais mal, je crois…

-Je repense constamment à ce soir là… J'ai encore ce frisson au fond du cœur quand tes yeux ont rencontré les miens. La lune leur donnait un éclat bleuté… je me souviendrai de cette couleur toute ma vie…dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme prit une brusque inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge. L'air ne voulait pas se rendre à ses poumons. Il étouffait… C'était irréel; elle n'était pas là, devant lui, si belle, à lui avouer son amour… non… c'était trop dur…

-Je suis… Malfoy, tu te souviens? On s'est présenté ce soir là. Et toi, tu es la plus jeune des Weasley… Je… je suis désolé… je n'en ai pas le droit…

Draco se retourna vivement et voulut sortir de la pièce mais Ginny le retint. Ses yeux brillants de larmes rencontrèrent les siens et il sentit son cœur se briser.

-Je t'en prie… seulement une danse… murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, dit-il, tremblant. Je… je n'ai pas le flegme nécessaire pour rester de marbre ce soir, Ginny…

-Je pardonnerai tes mauvaises manières, alors, dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Je t'en prie… tu m'avais promis…

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se retourna et posa son chapeau sur la table inoccupée avant de tendre sa main à la jeune femme.

Ginny laissa ses doigts rejoindre les siens et Draco s'inclina pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau fine, avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il l'emmena au centre pour tenter d'échapper aux regards désapprobateurs de plusieurs élèves de leur maison respective et aux autres curieux qui les observaient depuis un bon moment. Mais dès que la rouquine prit appui sur son épaule, tout lui sembla dérisoire. Il se moquait de tout ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux. Il se moquait de savoir comment son père réagirait quand il saurait –oh oui, parce qu'il le saurait-, comment les frères Weasley voudrait le tuer après… ou comment Potter l'achèverait avant. Non, plus rien n'avais d'importance.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, parmi ces étrangers qui ne comprenaient rien à l'amour. Ils valsaient doucement, pleurant de se savoir séparés par la haine de tout un monde. Ils tournaient, tournaient, priant pour que le ciel ne les arrachent jamais l'un à l'autre…

Ginny appuya doucement sa joue contre la sienne et Draco sentit une larme humidifier sa peau. Était-ce celle de la belle, ou la sienne, il l'ignorait. Mais il savait qu'ils se tenaient au bord du même gouffre, tous les deux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Draco perdait pieds et tombait.

Pour toute réponse à ses quelques mots, il s'accrocha désespérément à elle. Le blond glissa son visage dans son cou, laissant ses lèvres embrasser la chair délicate de son épaule.

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas; ils dansaient et dansaient encore.

C'était un enfer et un paradis à la fois. Draco savait à quel point il avait l'air misérable, ainsi blotti contre elle, les yeux fermés. Draco savait aussi qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas sa faiblesse, qu'on ne l'excuserait pas. Mais pour ce simple moment de bonheur, il était prêt à renier sa vie, à refuser tout ce qu'on avait prévu pour son avenir. Il n'en voulait plus désormais, les ténèbres, l'argent, le pouvoir, tout... Il avait trouvé une réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur lui-même et sur le monde : Elle… Il aimait pour la toute première fois et il se sentait si fragile, mais tellement heureux.

Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec ces yeux là, jamais personne n'avait vu en lui autre chose qu'un être insensible et froid. Sauf elle. Elle avait été amenée vers lui naturellement. Elle était son complément, sa lumière et ils le savaient tous les deux…

Mais ce moment d'éternité serait le seul qu'on leur permettrait… cette danse serait leur unique histoire d'amour… parce que Draco n'avait pas la force de faire face, seul…

La musique s'arrêta et ce fut le silence. Seuls le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Ginny troublaient le calme du lieu. Trois personnes s'avancèrent vers eux à grands pas. Un rouquin efflanqué saisit sa petite sœur par le bras en jetant un regard assassin en direction de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit, Malfoy, pour la faire tomber dans tes bras en larmes? cria Harry.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme luisaient de rage. Il poussa durement l'épaule de Draco d'une main avant de poursuivre.

-Si tu voulais une autre conquête pour garnir ton tableau de chasse, eh bien fait une croix sur elle, c'est raté. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser faire tu te trompes. Allez, maintenant tu sors de la Salle, dit-il à voix basse. Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi… et je ne crois pas que tu aies envie que ça se passe en public.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter. Si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour ouvrir les yeux ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi ce soir… pas pour elle. Elle mérite mieux.

Draco tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la porte.

-Lâche! S'écria-t-il, furieux.

Le blond ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il serra les dents et se retourna. Il chercha Ginny du regard et lui sourit tendrement.

Il ne parla que pour elle, ignorant totalement Potter :

-Oui… oui je suis lâche! Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage dans le corps je serais en train de t'embrasser plutôt que de discuter avec ceux qui se disent tes amis! Mais je n'en suis pas capable Ginny, pardonne-moi…Et je ne veux pas me battre avec lui… parce que ce serait mélanger la haine à tout ce que je ressens pour toi… et je ne veux pas souiller ce sentiment par la violence; tu es toute la pureté et la beauté du monde. Tu ne mérites pas ce genre d'offenses, même si ça me vaut le titre de lâche…

Je savais que cette danse me tuerait, mon amour. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière après, je te l'avais dit... Mais tant pis… Je m'en fous, tu entends? Ces quelques minutes furent les seules qui eurent une quelconque importance dans toute ma vie!

Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche dans un geste rageur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage et s'avança vers elle. Sous le regard ahuri de plusieurs centaines de personnes, Draco saisit doucement sa main dans la sienne en posant un genou par terre. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent la douceur de sa peau.

-Merci… de m'avoir montré qu'il reste encore de belles choses en ce monde, Ginny. Tu m'as sauvé avec cette danse. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

La jeune femme repoussa son frère d'un air rageur et se jeta dans les bras du blond.

-C'est à moi de décider à qui je donne mon cœur, Draco… et si personne ne veut comprendre cet amour, et bien je m'en fiche. Ils ne valent pas la peine que l'on s'en préoccupe.

Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère et à Harry. Hermione par contre, lui souriait, l'air de dire « Ils t'aiment et ils comprendront… laisse-leur le temps… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne peux pas vivre ta vie à ta place… Je… je ne te connais pas, je ne sais rien de toi… mais j'accepte tout, et je t'aiderai… tant que tu voudras de moi.

Le jeune homme se mordit violemment les lèvres…

Ginny ressentit cette même fragilité en lui que ce soir là, au bord du lac. Elle comprit…

Il l'aimait, mais il avait peur de sa vie, peur de lui… Draco croyait que le bonheur n'était pas réservé à des gens comme lui. Il avait honte, il se haïssait… Il avait ce sentiment ancré au fond de yeux…

Avec douceur, elle avança son visage vers le sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. J'ai aimé dès le premier regard cet homme fragile, cet homme qui veut s'accorder le droit de vivre sa vie à sa manière et qui se cherche… C'est lui que j'aime, c'est cette lumière dans ton regard, ces cheveux d'ange, ces bonnes manières adorables… même cet humour pitoyable que tu as. Tu es autre chose qu'une image détestable, bien d'autres choses…

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa ses lèvres rejoindre les siennes à nouveau, submergé par cet instant. Après un long moment, la rouquine s'écarta légèrement de lui mais Draco ne bougea pas, trop ému pour être capable de poser un seul geste. Ginny glissa sa joue contre la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Viens… on va sortir d'ici…

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement et se laissa guider par sa main qu'il tenait toujours fermement enlacée dans la sienne. Il suivit ses pas, sans en avoir conscience, guidé par le froncement de sa robe et son parfum de fleur…

Draco sentit la brise glacée lui fouetter le visage et il leva les yeux. Ginny l'avait guidé jusqu'au bord du lac, jusqu'à cet endroit précis où ils s'étaient quittés la première fois. La jeune femme, sans un mot, se retourna et se blottie dans ses bras.

-Il fait encore plus froid que l'autre soir.

-Je n'ai pas de cape, pardonne-moi, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu as quelque chose de beaucoup mieux : tes bras…

Le jeune homme sourit et entoura le corps de la rouquine du mieux qu'il put.

-Ginny… pourquoi moi? pourquoi m'aimer, moi, parmi les autres? Pourquoi moi, plutôt que Potter…

La jeune femme soupira doucement. Pourquoi, oui, en effet… Est-ce qu'elle même le savait? Est-ce que l'amour suivait la logique de l'esprit ou l'ordre social?

-J'aime à croire que le cœur guide nos pas vers la personne qui nous est prédestinée… Et ce soir là, avant de te voir, je me… questionnais, à propos d'une personne. Et je me disais au fond de moi que l'amour ne méritait pas qu'on tente de l'expliquer avec des simples mots, ni qu'on tente de se convaincre que certains sentiments portent son nom… Je suis peut-être une incorrigible rêveuse, idéaliste et romantique, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce sentiment suprême n'avait pas de maître, ni aucune loi. Et je me suis dit que pour me questionner autant au sujet de l'amour, je ne devais pas encore l'avoir connu… et j'avais raison. Puis je suis sortie de l'obscurité de la forêt, guidée par ta voix et je t'ai vu; mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, comme si j'avais été frappée par la foudre. J'ignore si c'était le reflet de la lune dans es cheveux, ou cette larme horrible qui coulait sur ta peau, mais j'ai frissonné de la tête aux pieds comme mon corps venait de comprendre quelque chose que ma tête ignorait. Voilà pourquoi c'est toi que j'aime… quand je suis rentrée au château, ce soir là, j'ai su… et j'ai su que tu m'aimais aussi, parce que notre rencontre était déjà écrite à quelque part. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Draco soupira douloureusement et embrassa passionnément la jeune femme.

-Oui… oui je l'ai su aussi… mais je ne voulais pas y croire… et je j'y crois pas encore… touche-moi, Ginny, montre-moi que tu n'es pas un rêve! Je t'en supplie…

Draco se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, la tête dans les mains, le souffle court.

-Je ne connais rien à l'amour, je n'en ai jamais eu… je n'en ai même jamais vu, je crois. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te rendre heureuse! Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je suis égoïste de te dire que je t'aime… je… je n'y arriverai pas…

Ginny sourit doucement et se vint s'agenouiller devant lui, sa belle robe traînant dans l'herbe humide et froide.

-Bien sûr que tu y arriveras Draco. Tu connais l'amour, toi aussi, et tu y aspires depuis toujours. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu as beau être effrayé, le nier, le crier, me repousser… tu en reviendras toujours à moi. Parce que tu m'aimes aussi. Je ne crois pas que l'amour soit toujours facile. Mais il faut se battre pour elle, il faut y croire très fort! Et ça tu en es capable, je le sais.

Le jeune homme blond attrapa la taille de la rouquine et l'attira à lui. Ginny sourit en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

-J'en suis presque devenu fou, ces dernières semaines, à force de penser à toi…

Draco eut un petit rire étouffé.

-Je voulais t'offrir une danse, ce soir… J'avais prévu être d'un charme irrésistible et te faire craquer par mes talents de séducteur… autant dire que c'est complètement raté. Regarde-moi… autant d'orgueil qu'une vieille chaussette!

Le jeune femme éclata de rire en se relevant. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il fasse de même.

-C'est vrai que je t'ai déjà vu plus… indifférent, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire radieux… Mais je préfère garder cet aspect de ta personnalité pour moi. Parce que si toutes les filles qui soupirent en pensant à toi se mettent à t'approcher parce que tu es soudainement devenu gentil et sensible, je vais devenir folle!

-Serais-tu jalouse, par hasard? dit-il en souriant en coin.

-Moi? Bof… je vais te laisser le plaisir de découvrir tous ces merveilleux aspects de ma personnalité en temps et lieu!

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Je voudrais tout savoir déjà…

-Eh bien tu as déjà découvert que j'étais une danseuse pitoyable!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Je croyais que c'était à cause des chaussures… ou de l'émotion!

-Oh… si tu le crois alors… c'est peut-être vrai! dit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors il va falloir qu'on y retourne et que tu m'accordes à nouveau une danse. Comme ça je vais pouvoir récupérer un peu d'autorité en lançant quelques regards assassins ici et là… et je vais pouvoir en profiter pour te serrer contre moi, tout en guidant tes pas, afin de constater à quel point tu danses mal! …Et on prouvera à toute cette bande de morveux horripilant de Griffondor que je t'aime comme un fou en s'embrassant devant leurs yeux jusqu'à la dernière note de musique de la soirée. Tu veux bien?

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Comment refuser de faire si gentiment rire de soi! Et puis je ne danse pas si mal que ça… je suis juste un peu maladroite, voilà tout!

-C'est ce que tu allons voir, Milady… Votre main? dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

La jeune femme lui fit une gracieuse révérence et la lui tendit, un sourire lumineux dessiné sur son beau visage.

Fin

Ouach… J'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve humaine… C'est horrible, tout simplement horrible! Cette fic est dégoulinante d'amour et beaux sentiments… (C'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, non! C'est juste que quand c'est moi qui écrit des trucs pareil, j'ai envie de rire à m'en casser les côtes… Je suis du genre à écrire des trucs tristes qui finissent mal, ou des trucs moins présentables… mais pas des trucs guimauves comme ça!)

Mais bon, puisqu'elle est écrite, je la publie et vous n'aurez qu'à me lancer des patates, ou des tomates, ou tout légume quelconqueen me laissant unereview…

Célianne


End file.
